Mobile devices have become some of the more ubiquitous items in the modern world. Developments in computing and battery technology have allowed mobile device manufacturers and service providers to expand traditional roles of mobile devices to incorporate functions and modes of operation once resigned to desktop computers, game consoles, and entertainment systems. Mobile devices include cellular phones, smart phones, tablet computers, handheld gaming systems, and other mobile computing systems.